The Rise of Ash
by ShiningShadow1965
Summary: When destiny calls us we go on that path without fail, but when another path of destiny just opened up and you have to choose which one will you go? As Ash will find out on his journey of self discovery and other surprises for him. This is a rewrite from Zyonzilla story of the same title, ratings will change later on the chapters enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise of Ash**

 _ **orginal concecpt by Zyonzillia**_

 _ **rewritten by ShiningShadow1965**_

 _ **all the characters belong to Hasbro,Nintendo,Gamefreak etc.**_ _ **The artwork on the cover belongs to**_ _**AmeUchikina-Chan**_ __ _ **of Deviantart check out his website for more of his art.**_

The thought of betraying someone was the very least a horrible concept to do unto another person is very unheard of in the mindset of a famous trainer named Ash Ketchum as he ran, and ran, in the forest with his heart broken and his loyalty in question on those individuals, especially Misty, Iris, Clian. They all have a hand in destroying his trust and faith on those three who he came and called them friend, but now Ash is still running in the woods heading towards a destination he knew when he was younger, and going more faster and faster making his legs burn with each running steps towards the one place he feels safe for now. As he nears his destination the voices in his head were tormenting him with many hurtful words like pathetic, loser, weak, a wannabe, or the worst a nobody. Ash tried to keep his emotions inside of him and not cry, as he nears the wood cabin he smiled for a brief momwnt knowing he is home safe and sound as he came to halt and slow down till he is walking towrads the front door of Professor Oak laboratory, as he enters all tired and ready to collaspe the Professor said something to Ash,

"My boy what happened to you? You looked like what the Charazard dragged you in this morning over several mud puddles."

"They happened ,Misty, Iris, and Clian they turned their backs on me and started to call me names. I ran away from them and came here to be safe." As Ash looked at Oak with pleading eyes and hoping I will stay for a few nights or not but as things goes my grandpa got really mad and said,

"I will have a long talk with them, I am so furious on how they treated you and call you all those names how could they." As he shakes his head in confusion, after this was done Ash asked Oak,

"I need all my pokemons and I'm leaving at this point and not dealing with those three anymore" Ash responded,

"Ok you got it Ash and where are you heading at this point?" Asked Oak,

"I don't know yet maybe to the Kalos region to visit an old friend of mine." Ash responded,

"Ohhh yes the Kalos region it's been so long since I been there my boy good luck in that region, right now I have a piece of my mind and contact these so called trainers and tell them what they did and I'm not very happy about it." Oak replied, at this point all of Ash pokemons was given to him and he thanked the professor and went on his way to the Kalos region as he started on his new journey he took out Pikachu and set him on his shoulder and started to walk and as the noon sun was starting to dip in the southern western part of the forest Ash spoke to Pikachu and said to him,

"Well Pikachu are you ready for a new adventure ahead of us?"

"Pika, Pikaaaaa chuuuuuuu." responded Pikachu,

As they continued walking through the forest it became eerily quiet there was no birds or other pokemons to be heard, the only sounds are the breathing of both Ash and his Pikachu in the forest as it getting creepier by the moment as the sun is starting to set in the horizon. But in this case Ash is so used to the way this forest is reacting and how he lived here all his life and there are far more dangerous creatures elsewhere than here as that thought was building up Ash confidence he still feels the stinging pain of those three girls words they said to him, but that didn't deter him and spoke to his Pikachu once more,

"Well I hope where ever this path leads us to the next town and onward to Kalos and a new destiny for us." Pikachu nodded in agreement with Ash and continued on till they heard the leaves rustling by a soft but somewhat strong wind and Ash looked around the forest for the source of the wind he heard a faint but somewhat strong voice coming from all directions saying,

" _ **My successor you know it is the time that we must meet and prove yourself to be the child of chaos my champion."**_

"Child of Chaos?, Champion? What does the voice mean by that?" Ash asked, but before he could ask another question a silver portal appeared out of nowhere in front of Ash and started to suck him and his Pikachu through. Ash ordered Pikachu with a thundershock attack that has no effect on the portal and Pikachu was first that went into the portal, Ash couldn't believe it that his only friend Pikachu was trapped in that portal Ash was holding on to a branch on a tree and without hesitation he let go and entered the portal and everything went black.

 **Well I took over this story and rewrite it the credit goes to _Zyonzillia_ I read the original story and the credit go to that author the rest I just done this off the top of my head and here it is read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rise of Ash**

 _ **orginal concecpt by Zyonzillia**_

 _ **rewritten by ShiningShadow1965**_

 _ **all the characters belong to Hasbro,Nintendo,Gamefreak etc.**_ _ **The artwork on the cover belongs to**_ _**AmeUchikina-Chan**_ _ **of Deviantart check out his website for more of his art.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

The darkness surrounds me as I was trying in desperation to find my Pikachu I was feeling around in the pitch black of the darkness, in hoping to find my loyal friend to protect him and make him feel I didn't abandon him. For everything I hope for it was to no avail I can't find him, I'm losing everything in my grasp my pokemons, my friends, and even my faith within my self as a confident trainer. What should I do at this point give up? Maybe those three are right I'm nothing but a nobody in everyone's eyes as I sink further and further into the abyss of darkness and I hope my death in this unknown world I'm going to will help me make my death a quick and painless one. As this is happening my body was feeling very funny at first I didn't react to it then as I go deeper and deeper in the portal that tingling was getting worse by the seconds and that sensation was getting worse on my arms and legs when a sudden pain shoots through my legs I fell to my knees as the pain was going through every inch of my body as I scream in agony the clothing on my body was ripping apart and I hear my bones are snapping apart and reforming in several places. I continue to scream and was tearing up in my eyes and starting to cry for the first time I was crying for someone to comfort me to hold me and tell me everything will be fine I promise you this Ash, but as I feel it i don't feel it in my heart after all was done to me I'm lost, alone, hurt, suffering, so many questions for myself and the world I'm going to, to understand where am I?, and what am I?

As I see the light at the end of the portal I smiled a bit at the whole ordeal that I'm finally come toward this strange new world in front of me and the one thought I whispered,

" _Pikachu I'm coming, just hold on..."_

as the darkness takes a hold on me as I passed out going through the light of the portal. As a new day is already starting in Ponyville as all the ponies are starting their morning routines by opening up their shops and getting their colts and fillies to school and getting the sky's more clearer for this morning as a rainbow colored trail was faintly seen as another cloud burst from the sky,

" _Ten seconds flat oh yeah!."_ As the pony that we all know and loved in Ponyville Rainbow Dash was doing her job on this morning schedule clearing the sky's of clouds and being very awesome as Dash was doing her job with glee at the outskirts of the town we see our resident animal caretaker and element of kindness Fluttershy attending to her chickens feeding them with the rest of the animals waiting for their turn to be feed as Fluttershy was talking to them,

"Yay you being extra good today, I'm so happy for all of you including you Angel." As the fluffly white eared bunny acknowledged her with a thumbs up. All is going so well even at the crystal castle in the center of town was humming with activity, as the rest of the elements was taking care of things in the castle,

"I say since we put that root in the middle of the throne room the room has that ambiance of being safe at home." Rarity says,

"I'm so glad that we git this root here and as the rest of you girls who helped out made Twi very happy." Applejack says, as this conversation was going on we see Twilight Sparkle Princess of Friendship reading a book, and scroll, and writing some notes all at the same time when she got interrupted by,

" **SURPRISE!"** as a pink blur that popped from Twilight's tail, with streamers and all.

" **PINKIE!** stop scaring me like that." As she dropped her stuff that held in her lavender grasp, at that same time we see Pinkie Pie have a good laugh doing these things that Pinkie does. Anyway as things were going on in the castle there was an interruption from the pink party planner,

" _Twitchy, twitch, twitch, huh? My tail is twitching why is it doing that? Is something is going to fall far from here? I wonder what my twitchy tail is telling me, something big is going to fall in the Everfree forest nearby Fluttershy's cottage I got to tell the girls."_ Pinkie thought,

"Girls we have a situation here the rest in the castle throne room looked at Pinkie and Twilight spoke,

"What is the problem Pinkie?"

"Twitchy tail." responded Pinkie

"Where and when Pinkie?" Asked Twilight,

"Everfree forest nearby Fluttershy's cottage, sometime later this morning." Responded Pinkie,

"Girls! You heard Pinkie lets go to the forest and find out what is going to fall there." Asked Twilight, as the girls left the castle they nearly crashed into Rainbow Dash as she was about to get in the castle and she said

"Hey!? Watch were you going and where are you going in such of a hurry?"

"One thing I tell you Dash twitchy twitch tail from Pinkie." Applejack responded, as Dash figured out the twitchy tail she smiled like a whole squadron of changeling drones invading Ponyville after that she said,

"ALL RIGHT! A fight to keep me up to standards with the Wonderbolts, where are they so I could kick their flanks." As she flew off in he same direction of the Everfree Forest with her friends.

 _Meanwhile at Fluttershy's cottage_

While Fluttershy was feeding the last of her animals when she heard a shimmering sound from all around her cottage the animals heard it to and got really scared and ran off in different directions leaving poor Fluttershy all alone. She was shaking very nervously on the shimmering sound that was getting louder and louder Fluttershy did what she always do in these situations curl up into a ball and cower in fear at that same moment a bright light from above and away from the cottage flashed for a few seconds before it disappears at that same moment a body fell from the portal going straight down to the forest below, as the pony in question that is falling is an earth pony with a black spiky mane and tail with a cap on its head that is red on the back and on the brim with white in the front with a strange symbol on the from of the cap his light tan fur on his body his golden honey eyes that is there where his eyes are closed at this point and on his flank is a cutie mark of a Pikachu holding to a pokeball. As this pony was free falling really fast Ash still unconscious not knowing what form he has taken and what is this place he getting himself into, the velocity was picking up more and more and finally a loud boom was heard as Fluttershy still curled up in a ball felt the wind and dirt rushed past her. Her eyes still closed hoping this will pass very soon when she heard in the distance voices that she is glad to hear,

"FLUTTERSHY!" came from Rainbow Dash in the distance and then there were more voices,

"Fluttershy!" came Pinkie Pie after Dash made the shout towards her,

"Over here girls." Fluttershy waved to them with her butterscotch hoof as the rest of the mane 5 gather around their meek friend and asked her is she is alright, in which she nod and told them about this strange noise that scared away the animals.

"Shy do you know where the sound came from or what direction that loud boom came from." Asked Twilight,

"Uh,uh I don't know exactly but I think I came a few hundred yards or more inside the forest." Replied Fluttershy,

"Then that's where we going right now." said Twilight,

"What!? Are you crazy to go in that scary foreboding forest to look for something in there for what reason?" Asked Fluttershy,

"My twitchy twitchy tail told me to." Replied a overly hyper pink pony with a huge smile on her face, and bouncing up and down in place,

"Oh.," replied Fluttershy,

"well there is no time to waste. Let's go girls and find out what caused that boom." Twilight responded,

As Twilight and company was heading deeper in the forest a groan from further away from the cottage it was Ash and he is hurt badly as he try to stand up the pain in his head neck and chest were overwhelming making Ash fall back down in the ground grimmacing in pain. He opened his eyes and scanned around the forest looking for something nearby and he seen his favorite jacket torn to shreds, normally Ash will be livid with anger over his precious jacket and hunt down those responsible a good ass kicking, but that was the least of his problem he feels warm liquid on his head he put his hoof _"hoof? Now its not the time for that I need to know how badly i'm injured and look for Pikachu right away."_ Ash thought and his fears are confirmed that his head is bleeding profusely and he is starting to see spots, and becoming very dizzy at this point when darkness overtook me and as I fell on the ground I could of sworn I heard voices in the distance, as Twilight and her friends found the colt on the ground bleeding they went to overdrive to save this mysterious colt as Fluttershy made a makeshift bandage for Ash's head and Dash and Twilight with the help of her magic encased Ash in a bubble to be transported to Ponyville General by both as they arrived in the hospital Nurse Redheart and the other nurses and doctors attended to Ash's injuries immediately and admitted him to a room where Ash rested and still hearing the voices,

"Is he alright?" one voice sounded female in nature,

"I don't know he seems fine but he does not wake up." Dash reacted after looking very closely at the earth pony called Ash Ketchum invading his personal space.

"Dash give him some space." Twilight reacted to Dash intrusion to his personal space,

"Give him time he just had a harrowing experience the doctors says he will wake up anytime soon." Twilight said,

"Hope its sooner I'm waiting for it right now than the later." Dash impatiently spoke, as this was going on Ash's eyes where fluttering a bit and started to open them and when he opened them he got a shock of his life,

"Twilight the colt is awake." Dash stated, Twilight headed over to the bed and looked into his golden honey eyes in which she was distracted for a brief moment before she asked the colt,

"Sir can you hear us?"

"I don't thin he can Twi." from a voice that has a country accent to it, As I looked around the room I kind of figured out I'm in the hospital of sorts and in front of me were six ponyta's and they are not on fire speaking to me, I looked at the purple one who is trying to communicate me as I looked at her she was saying something,

"Oh hello there are you ok?" As I looked at the purple ponyta I just nodded my head and spoke,

"what are you?"

 **Alright chapter 2 is done and I hope you will like it just read it and leave a review thank you again and also check out my other stories Rays of Hope, and Options in which a new chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rise of Ash**

 **All characters belongs to Hasbro, and Gamefreak, Nintendo for Ash and all of his Pokemons, and also Equestria Girls form the same company**

 **ShiningShadow1965**

 **Chapter 3**

As the Ponyta's looked at me with a strange expression Twilight asked me,

"What do you mean who we are?"

"I was asking who you are to me I see Ponyta's talking to me and not on fire that in my book is a bit strange to me." Ash replied,

"Really? Being on fire is not something I would enjoyed normally on this wonderful day." Rarity replied,

"I'm so sorry I implied that its something that I normally see but…...Anyway let me introduce myself my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm a Pokemon trainer and you are?"Ash asked,

"I'm Twilight Sparkle Princess Celestia student in magic and my friends here are…." Before she could introduced the other of the mane 5 when a cyan blue blur appeared in front of Ash,

"Hey Ash my name is Rainbow Dash the fastest flier in the Young Flyer competition three years running and manager of the weather here in Ponyville and all around loyal fan of the **WONDERBOLTS!"** As she shouted the last part Ash had held his hooves over his ears not to lose any hearing from Dash extremely loud voice,

"Now hold on there sugarcube don't make Ash go deth here, sorry about Dash she can be doing things without thinking., the name is AppleJack."As she extended her hoof towards Ash he shook it and a pink blur landed on Ash but this time the blur is on Ash's head,

"HiyadoingmynameisPinkiePieyouareonecutecoltcanibeyourfriendmarefrienddoyoulikepartieshuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh…..."Ash was so confused and wondered,

" _how the heck she is doing this in one breath impossible."_

"Pinkie! You got to stop doing that you are confusing that poor colt." said the alabaster white unicorn with the perfectly styled mane and tail,

"Oh i'm sorry Rares." The Pink one jumped off his head and cleared her throat and proceeded to say,

"Dear young man I am Pinkiemania Diane Pie and I'm the resident party planner in this fair town of Ponyville."

"Now Pinkie, you are acting still silly stop this instant." Huffed Rarity,

"Okie, dokie, lokie Rarity." As Pinkie smiled at Ash, at this point he was weirded out by the pink pony and try not to think about it when the alabaster pony introduced herself towards Ash,

"Darling I'm so sorry, that Pinkie can be a hoofull at times my name is Rarity and I owned and run my own shop called the Carousel Boutique in which I design all the clothing here in Ponyville and Canterlot." As she extended her hoof towards Ash he received said hoof from Rarity and pat if softly and said.

"It's a pleasure Miss Rarity." She looked at Ash and a tinge of pink blush appeared on her cheeks and responded.

"It's so good to have a gentlecolt in our midst being very polite to us girls what do you think?" But before any of the girls answer a soft angelic tone from the back of the hospital her fur and wings were that of butter yellow pegasus with a very shy disposition,

"Um…...um…..Hello there Ash my name is um…...um is Fluttershy…..." As she spoke so softly that Ash had to pay close attention to the very timid pegasus.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fluttershy, It's ok that you are shy around new ponies, you remind me of Jasmine a very good friend of mine."After that comment Fluttershy was surprised by the colt's word and started to blush faintly on her cheeks. After the introductions were done Ash was feeling a bit hungry when his tummy roared a bit. Ash was embarrassed about and said,

"Sorry about that I guess all this rest made me hungry…..." At this point Pinkie invaded Ash's space and said.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, I got something really sweet for you to eat no it's not me but a cupcake."After she said that a cupcake with chocolate frosting and sprinkles was put in the colts mouth and she zipped back to the rest of her friends and waited for a reaction from Ash as he chewed the cupcake he was surprised the taste, the sweetness, and the love she put in the cupcake and hummed in delight on how this confectionery treat was made and he just smiled. Pinkie was ecstatic with joy as she threw confetti up in the air and with a shout says,

" **HE LOVES MY CUPCAKE, WOOHOO,."**

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….." As the other mares shushed Pinkie's outburst and Twilight saying,

"Pinkie keep it down we are in the hospital remember?"

"Ooops sorry about that I get so excited when new ponies are here in ponyville and the really cute ones loves my cupcake."After she said that she looked at Ash with that big smile of hers and Ash thought,

" _Is that pony that is called Pinkie Pie called me cute? No way, really?…..."_

But before he could say another thought Twilight interjected with a question,

"So tell me Ash how did you wound here in Equestria?"

"Well I was walking in the woods going to a new town, after things were getting bad in my town and I needed a new place to visit, actually I've been there before and decided to go back there and think and clear my mind on the matter in my old town."

"What was happening in your old town that you have to leave in the first place" Twilight asked,

"I can't talk about it right now it's still hurts in my heart, give me time and I will explain it to you, if that's ok with all of you." Ash responded, the mane 6 looked at each other and nodded in agreement till Fluttershy said this to Ash,

"I'm so sorry what you went through, but when you tell us we will be here for you Ash no matter what and face this as friends."

Ash smiled as he felt his heart was soothed a small amount of his pain dissipated and like this kind gesture and words that came from the shy animal caretaker before he could say anything else another pony entered the room it was a white earth pony with a pink mane and tail,

"Alright ladies Ash he needs his rest, i'm going to check on is vitals you could come back later for the next visiting hours."The mane 6 nodded and as they were leaving the room Twilight said this,

"Thank you Nurse Redheart, and Ash we will come back later and talk more if you are up for more conversation."

"I would love that thank you all again for saving my life." Ash replied,

"It's nothing any one of us would do for a friend."As they walked out Ash was thinking for a bit when he heard those words _"friends….."_ as a small smile formed on his muzzle and felt warm all inside of his body.

 _Meanwhile, in Everfree forest…._

As a steady groan was heard several beings were waking up from that mysterious portal that appeared that sucked them towards this world and separating them from someone one spoke as he woke up,

"Damn what happened I was with Ash on his shoulder one minute then a flash and now I'm here where ever here is." As that statement was said a yellow with some black stripes that looked like a mouse but something was different he was wearing pants with a strange symbol of lightning encased in a ball with the stream of the lightning extending out in many directions, in which it was held by a belt. As the pokemon was feeling around and noticed the strange clothing on him he was surprised on how he got this pants and how it was put on him, but before he could figure out more about his appearance when he heard two more voices in a short distance running towards him one was a male another was a female as they approached him they were shouting,

" **PIKACHU!….PIKACHU!…..THERE YOU ARE!"** As the two were approaching Pikachu, he was in shocked as he see the two and knows them by their names of Blaziken and Charizard but their outlook is different first Blaziken is clothed with a very tight body black body suit that accentuate his firm muscles and six pack that is very noticeable and also he is wearing something else of a red gi that is around his waist the top portion that is tied off with a black belt and his blonde hair is flowing and long tied off with a black band, to see what is ahead of him from his blue eyes as he pointed at Pikachu with his black fingerless gloves. The other is a Charizard a female to be exact as she is literally flying towards Pikachu as her flame red top with a fire emblem of a fire ring that is yellow and orange with a tinge of a light red and also she is wearing shorts that accentuate her hourglass figure as she basically tackled Pikachu on the ground and nearly smothering him with her double d's breasts.

"Pikachu i'm so glad we found you." Charizard said,

"Mmmmmmuffffff, mmmmmmm, offffffffffff" Pikachu trying to say and breathe through those breasts.

"Oops sorry." As Charizard released him from her grip and waited till Blaziken arrived with them as he strolls up he looked at Pikachu and snickered a bit at Pikachu fur being all fuzzy and not straightened out,

"Boy you look like you been mobbed by several of your girlfriends till Char decided to have you all by her lonesome."

"Shut up Blaze before I make crispy chicken out of you." As Char shakes her fist at the fighting type before a slight pink tinge of embarrassment was on the bridge of her muzzle, Blaze got a good laugh before he went serious and spoke to Pikachu,

"Well I'm very glad your ok but where are we and the others are not too far behind us and this forest Is giving me the creeps and we need to be out of here soon." As Pikachu looked over the two he knows something is up and Blaze bought up some good points on where are we and why are we changed to these forms and finding Ash is top priority at this point he looked at the two and told this,

"Your right gather the others and get them here with me I got Ash's scent its strong it leading me away from this forest hurry please."

"You got it Pikachu." As they both said this and went in different directions to gather all Ash's pokemons no " _his friends"_ Pikachu thought as he sits and closes his eyes he inhaled deeply in the air to make sure Ash's scent is still there and wondering how this world will treat us at this point.

 _Elsewhere….._

In the ruins of a once great city there is nothing left of life anywhere where the children played the birds are singing a beautiful tune there is nothing but dead silence and graying skies above but the last building of hope still stands in the face of all despair. Where there is some people left holding out for something that is in need to activate something that will give them a chance to live, as these hallowed halls has so much history as it was interrupted by a loud noise,

"WHAT'S THE HOLDUP? WE HAVE ENOUGH STORED MAGIC TO ACTIVATE THE PORTAL, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Sir the separation of the magic has to be right or the portal will collapsed completely or blow up in our faces General sir."A growl that escapes his lips knowing that time is short and this operation needed to done and now. But he knows these things take time but in any other circumstances he will wait but not at this point, because there is a creature the size of three cities combined is standing there a few thousand yards give or take is literally at the front door that's why it is so important to rush things a bit as the workers were setting up a makeshift gateway towards their destination. Before it was more easier as the statue of a general in the past riding a horse and at the base a way to enter to equestria, but that idea as many other in the past was crushed and reduced to dust. But at this point if the doctor's calculations are correct we can make a portal at this point of location…..Who could of imagine the whole magic returning to this realm in a school no less Canterlot High was possible he smiled as he remembers the friends he had here in these hallowed halls and the never ending friendships he made as a teen but right now he is in charge of the very last army in this realm as General of the Marines a four star of course as he looked outside as once the office window of the principal of this school, thank goodness the elements and the principals are safe with their families here at the school ready to jump through the portal when its finally activated. _"May God bless us for this trip it's our only hope for survival, and I hope our scout has everything prepared for our arrival and an update on our intended target, and hopefully the next phase of this operation and prepare the subject what is in store."_ As that thought in Rodrigo's mind was interrupted by the clearing of the throat by one individual who is with a ragtag team of students who volunteered to be in Rodrigo's unit to help out and keep the moral up while they go out in that dangerous wasteland in search for food, water, and other tech needed for the gate.

"Yes Sentry, report."

"Sir, the gate is powering up and we have a stable portal right now."Flash answered,

"That's good get everyone elements first, then families, and then the principals and after that the rest let's…..."

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!, ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR"**

" **WHAT THE HELL!…."** As Rodrigo reached for the radio on the desk he screamed on the mike.

" **WHAT IS GOING ON!? REPORT!"**

" **SIR THAT DAMNED CREATURE HAS STARTED TO MOVED TOWARDS US WE NEED TO SLOW IT DOWN BEFORE IT DESTROYS THE SCHOOL….."**

" **WHO IS THIS?"**

" **PRIVATE DUMB BELL SIR!,** With Private Score, and Hoops on the North side SIR!" As Rodrigo pondered on the any solutions he ran out of the office and got on the intercom system and made this announcement.

" **ATTENTION TO ALL SURVIVORS GO TO THE PORTAL TAKE JUST ONLY FOOD AND WATER AND THE CLOTHING ON YOUR BACK. ELEMENTS AND FAMILY MEMBERS OF THE ELEMENTS GO FIRST AND PRINCIPALS WE WILL HOLD OFF THE CREATURE AS….."**

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"**

" **DAMMMMIT WE NEED MORE SOLDIERS HERE ON NORTH SIDE ASAP!"** But before the soldiers arriving to the area a large boom outside on the front of the school has collapsed the front doors rendering the school almost non existent but the school structure still held as the remaining hope of students and soldiers shooting at an impossible foe not feeling any pain.

" **WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF AMMO SIR WE GOT GRENADES AND ALREADY CLAYMORES AROUND THE PERIMETER BUT THAT IS NOT GOING TO STOP THAT THING."** Dumb Bell said,

" **WHAT ABOUT THOSE SPECIAL MINES THE DOCTOR RIGGED UP WITH THOSE SPECIAL ROCKS FROM THE GEOLOGY CLUB ARE THEY ARE PREPPED?"** Rodrigo asked,

"Yes they are but we need a team to lead that creature to it to damage it but what if it dosen't work?" Asked Dumb Bell,

"Do not question that we loaded with enough obsidian to kill gods ten times over."

"That's only in legends how do you know…..."

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!"** Before his eyes a school bus landed where Dumbell, Score, And Hoops where defending the school and making sure the others escape their lives snuffed out in an instant. Rodrigo didn't have time to mourn not yet he shouted.

" **MOVE BACK RETREAT TO NEXT FIRE POINT NOW! DOUBLE TIME! SENTRY GET CLOUDCHASER YOU TWO GO TO THE OTHERS AND GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!"**

"But Sir what about you?" Asked Flash,

"I'm going to make that creature follow me and get to those mines and kill that Son of a bitch once and for all if I can't make it to the portal destroy it so the creature will not follow you towards equestria is that clear?"

"SIR, YES, SIR"

"Right now you need to go to…." Before he could finish the next sentence he was knocked out by a rock by Flash he looked towards Cloudchaser and they both nodded in unison as he took the walkie talkie and said this.

"ATTENTION TO ALL OTHER SOLDIERS REPORT TO PORTAL GATE MAINTAIN THE PLAN AND GET EVERYONE IN THAT PORTAL GENERAL IS DOWN I REPEAT GENERAL IS DOWN NEED MEDIC HERE ASAP, GO AS ACCORDING TO PLAN ME AND CLOUDCHASHER WILL GIVE YOU TIME OVER." As this was said two females came and took the General away one was Trixie and the other was Derpy after they bandage Rodrigo's head they took him away towards the portal, after this was done the two Pegasus began to take off their jackets and started to fly towards the creature since magic has returned and concentrated in one area all the students and faculty starting to imbue their characteristic from earth ponies their great strength, to the great powerful magic from the unicorns, and alicorns.

" **ATTENTION TO ALL, WALK IN AN ORDERLY FASHION TOWARDS THE PORTAL WE WILL GET TO ALL OF YOU. REMEMBER AT THE OTHER SIDE WAIT FOR THE REST TILL RODRIGO COMES OUT AND SHUT DOWN THE PORTAL PERMANENTLY…..."**

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

" **DO NOT PANIC OUR SOLDIERS ARE HOLDING OFF THE CREATURE AT THIS MOMENT CONTINUE TOWARDS THE PORTAL AND WAIT AT THE OTHER SIDE."**

As this was going on Flash and Cloudchaser was busy leading the creature towards one of the mines with only their sub machine guns, saw off shot guns, and pistols irritating the creature when…

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

" **ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"IT'S WORKING."shouted flash,

"WE NEED TO LEAD THAT THING TOWARDS THE NEXT ONE, IF WE KEEP DOING THIS THEN IT WILL BE KILLED ONCE AND FOR ALL."But before the next sentence was said an acid ball nearly missed Cloudchaser as she maneuvered with ease,

"CLOUD YOU GOT BE CAREFUL THIS IS SOMETHING WE CAN'T PLAY WITH."

"GOT IT."As they continue on their own mission, back at the portal nearly everyone was leaving everything was going smoothly till Trixie and Derpy arrived at the portal by teleportation thanks to Trixie skill in magic as they readying Rodrigo's body by putting him on a stretcher and ready to go through the portal when…

" **CRASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** As a body came through the wall of the school and landed nearby the trio it was Flash cut up bleeding and shaky when trying to stand up his right wing gone by the looks of it and acid splash, his head bleeding profusely and his left eye nearly closed as Trixie asked,

"What happened to Chaser?" Flash just shook his head side to side knowing she didn't make it so they bowed their heads for a bit and Derpy said,

"We need to go to alternate plan 3 now!" Flash knew of this plan, it's because he made this plan up with Derpy, Trixie, and Cloudchaser, he knew that Rodrigo was very important towards his people survival in Equestria so they handed off the stretcher towards two others members of the school as they was about to go to portal Trixie levitated a letter in a manilla envelope and was placed in the stretcher with Rodrigo as the other two students nodded and entered through the portal the three knew what had to be done and stood there waiting for the creature to appear,

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM, ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR."** As on cue the creature made his appearance by crashing through that section of wall that flash went through earlier as the three readied their weapons they looked at each other and smiled knowing that this is the end and to make sure their friends made it to the other side and insure their future at this point, as the three ran towards the inevitable they shouted once more.

" **NOW PREPARE YOURSELF VILE CREATURE FOR THE AWESOME POWER OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!"**

" **I DERPY HOOVES IS READY TO DESTROY YOU, THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PASS!"**

" **I WILL NOT FAIL MY FRIENDS AS I FLASH SENTRY WILL GIVE MY FINAL BREATH TO STOP YOU AT ALL COST!"**

As the three went headlong into battle the rest passed through the portal as the change from the human forms towards their pony counterparts something was different in Rodrigo's case as he lay there unconscious till a bright light signaling that their journey ends at this point. As the final rest came out from the portal they looked around and noticed a lush green forest but is not Everfree it's different more quieter and very peaceful until one pony with a Lyra cutie mark recognized it and said,

"I think we made it to Equestria this forest I think it's White tail forest wow it's so colorful and the air is so clean and sweet…." But before Lyra could say anymore the final three arrived and their transformation was complete with the exception of Rodrigo as he shifted around,

"Ohhhhhhhh, damn my head, what's going on…..SENTRY!, CLOUDCHASER!, FRONT AND CENTER….."After that order was made none came forward,

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY! ANSWER ME!"A lone pony came forward with a double swords crisscrossing with a shield in the front of the swords as a cutie mark and said,

"Those two are in other side of the portal fighting that creature, and making sure we will get through and plus Trixie and Derpy are there also with them fighting that creature also."

"NO, no, no,no They are not to do THIS! THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO DIE I PROMISE TO GET ALL OF YOU HERE ALIVE NOT LIKE THIS! NO, NO, NO, …."

"SIR..."

"WHAT IS IT!"

"The portal is acting strange it's glowing like something big is trying to come through."Rodrigo's eyes widened and knew what is coming through,

"Get everyone back NOW!, I will go back and stop this creature…."But before he could go back at the other side we see the last of the small army still alive As Derpy was crawling towards a switch that was designed to blow up the entire school that has the largest deposit of obsidian in the history of Canterlot High she looked back at her friends laying dead did their very best to slow down the creature to no avail as it slowing crawling towards the portal she smiled as she pulled the lever and screamed her final breath,

" **FREEDOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

" **KATHROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!"** As the school engulfed in a massive explosion that could be seen for miles a roar was heard and something else is happening as the planet is cracking and shaking with so many earthquakes as the largest deposit of obsidian was laying on a major fault line that lead to the core of the planet and set off a major chain reaction that literally tear the planet apart the doctor knew of this and told the General about it and he knew that someone will pull that lever and destroying that beast once and for all as the planet started to fall away and literally being torn apart the creature knew what it have to be done and disappeared in flash as the explosion was going through the portal and heading towards Equestria Rodrigo was about to step in the portal when he heard,

"THROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM…..."

"What the Hell…...OH GOD NO….GET BACK ALL OF NOW DOUBLE TIME!" As the scream of the people was heard it was time for his magic to come forth in a shout,

"CHAOS SHIELD!" As a rainbow colored aura surrounding the portal gate as the explosion ripped through the gate Rodrigo contained the explosion and shrunk down the exploding gate and all slowly but surely till it's so small that he crushes it with his paw,

"Paw? I NEED A MIRROR…."As a Mirror was magically appeared in front of Rodrigo he looked at his face and features and noticed that he is not a pony but a being walking on two legs with ice cool blue eyes, chocolate brown fur with blonde on the top of his hair and his belly which is a natural six pack he has canine teeth to rip and shred meat and a muzzle slightly larger than a pony's he closed the compact and closed his eyes and sighed and thought,

" _They didn't deserve to die like that none of them did, so young I didn't ask them to volunteer they joined up on their own free will knowing some of them will not come back it should have been me I lived a very long life, that should have been me Damn it, Damn it all to hell…..."_

"Sir there a letter for you it was on your stretcher." Rodrigo opened the letter and it was a letter written by Trixie,

" _Sir, I know we disobeyed your orders but we have to do it to save everyone including you me, Flash, Derpy, Cloudchaser, and Score, Hoops, and Dumbbell, decided to play hero and make sure everyone got out and made sure that damn creature will never set foot in Equestria, but all in all we knew of the great sacrifice we must do as you approve it or not we are Rays Of Hope and we will shine brightly in the dark as it always been. Thank you for opening our eyes and making us something we thought could never happen being the responsible, respected, admired, and inspired of the great courage we have done on this day now just go on and never forget us we will be waiting in heaven for the final outcome of this war once and for all._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Trixie Lulamoon_

 _Flash Sentry_

 _Cloudchaser_

 _Derpy Hooves_

 _Score_

 _Hoops_

 _Dumbbell"_

As Rodrigo read the last passage he had a sad look on him and he knew what needs to be done and looked around till he saw in the distance a very large house with several acres of land in the distance as he approached the people he took a small breath and said,

"Okay everyone gather your belongings and head out straight ahead towards east in this direction the house is there and everything will be there for us to prepare for our next phase of this operation."

"And that is sir?"

"To assimilate in the pony society and work and earn bits to put forward in food and clothing and weapons and anything else we can think of but right now when we get to the house set up a grand dinner for everyone."

"For what purpose for this dinner" Rodrigo looked at the pony and asked him,

"What is your name?"

"Duo Blade sir."

"Well the dinner is for moral support and a remembrance for those who died to get us here I want a list of those who died in the last six months we stayed at Canterlot High and I will read those names and finally called them heroes, for their sacrifice."

"I understand after that what now at this point I understand we have a scout here already checking out the target as we speak."

"Yes she is at this point we need to get the target's attention and bring him over to see us and explain what his true path has brought him here in the first place, I hope he is more receptive and understands us and I hope our scout will not fail us." Rodrigo said,

"Have we met this scout beforehand sir?" Duo asked,

"Yes you have she been to Canterlot High for awhile now and she is close friends with our Elements."

"Sir?"

"Sunset Shimmer, she volunteered this mission and since then she has been waiting for our target to arrive and setting up the mansion and the food and other things since then. She has been actively working behind the scenes buying time for us to arrive now that we are here send out a note and post an ad in the Ponyville press newspaper she will read it and report to the house asap."Rodrigo explained,

"Sir yes, sir on it right now." As the other ponies left the area and heading towards Ponyville to complete this task Rodrigo was standing there thinking and hoping everything will go as planned right now another thought that popped up in his head that he has to be extra careful on a certain alicorn princess that he muttered one word,

" _Celestia, I hope you don't interfere in our plans if you do then I will be forced to take you down any means necessary."_

And now the players are on the field and ready to tackle on anything that will be thrown at them but for the time being their leader is already has a plan in place for everything and more back up plans to shake a stick at right now everything falls on Ash and his decisions to make Equestria and the other multiverses safe once and for all.

 **Author's note: I know this is something I was doing at the time, with the delays and such. But the reason why I write this is because of one author that really inspired me to write better love stories in the chapter of Rays of Hope, Options, and Rise of Ash that author left here dissatisfied on how he has not appreciated it here. Well, I** **'m going to give a shout out and applause to SaiyanUltima for his works** **Seeing both parts, Villian Romance Chronicles, My all time fave Truth of Harmony, and many others that are in FimFiction check them out and leave a review. The reason for this is how he written so** **much and so rich on the words that gives the impression of actually being there, and henceforth why I'm inspired to reach that bar in the words and how to direct them here for my readers to see and understand where I'm coming from and creating so much pleasure in my stories when you guys and gals read them and leave a review that makes my day. Please show appreciation on the authors past and present here or in FimFiction by reading their works and leave a review on how you think of the story, ok right now I'm getting my notebook out and will start writing the next chapter of Rays of Hope that is written there and will be transcribed here for my fans and thank you for hearing me out.**


End file.
